Home 4 the holidays
by DoveofLight
Summary: Chrono gets a mysterious letter from...his parents? But, what's this? Chrono's mom is missing and they want him home? Can he leave Rosette behind?
1. You got mail

Hey, this is Dove1 here to say to those who got all confused about my story, to explain a few things.

This is a holiday fic, so please bear with me and go with it.

Chrono's mother is not Pandemonia in this fic. His mom is…well, someone.

If he has a dad in the manga, then this dad is different too.

I only read vol 1-3 because that's all that's out where I live right now, so if things aren't right, then you know why…and just go with it and don't complain.

Dove2 and me are at a disagreement so it's only me and DoveofDarkness, my best friend.

If I post something on DoveofDarkness, then just read it because it probably is continuing something…or something like that.

Okay, that's about it so yeah. NightElfCrawler, thank you for agreeing to help me and also, I could use some help so if any of ya'lls want to help, just say so. Plus, I need your email address NightElfCrawler so thank you. Merry Christmas! God loves you and so do I!

UPDATE…this is the doves here to say that we are back again dove of darkness is no longer helping because DOVE1 forgave DOVE2 so we have a spot open on the team so you better hurry and offer to take it before someone else does you can email us at if you want to take up our offer or just give us ideas and chat we wont be updating soon because we need someone to proofread it for us because it sounds to glitchey and were really busy from the holiday rush. Dove1 got a new pup and some people are really bugging us that's it and happy holidays from the doves of dovesof light god loves you!


	2. update authors note

Hey, this is Dove1 here to say to those who got all confused about my story, to explain a few things.

This is a holiday fic, so please bear with me and go with it.

Chrono's mother is not Pandemonia in this fic. His mom is…well, someone.

If he has a dad in the manga, then this dad is different too.

I only read vol 1-3 because that's all that's out where I live right now, so if things aren't right, then you know why…and just go with it and don't complain.

Dove2 and me are at a disagreement so it's only me and DoveofDarkness, my best friend.

If I post something on DoveofDarkness, then just read it because it probably is continuing something…or something like that.

Okay, that's about it so yeah. NightElfCrawler, thank you for agreeing to help me and also, I could use some help so if any of ya'lls want to help, just say so. Plus, I need your email address NightElfCrawler so thank you. Merry Christmas! God loves you and so do I!

UPDATE…this is the doves here to say that we are back again dove of darkness is no longer helping because DOVE1 forgave DOVE2 so we have a spot open on the team so you better hurry and offer to take it before someone else does you can email us at if you want to take up our offer or just give us ideas and chat we wont be updating soon because we need someone to proofread it for us because it sounds to glitchey and were really busy from the holiday rush. Dove1 got a new pup and some people are really bugging us that's it and happy holidays from the doves of dovesof light god loves you!


	3. Meet the parents

**Disclaimer:** These are my characters. Get your own.

Author help: Since this story completely blows off the original manga and anime. So, don't get mad at me when things go completely off because I completely started one different…and it really doesn't stick with the summery either… And also, Pandemonia is not Chrono's mother in this, it's someone else so don't think that she is, like maybe she could be an aunt…and if he has a dad in the manga, then it's not him either. Now, on with the story! Chapter 2 

**Meet the parents**

Chrono- 

I was beginning to come back to my senses. I could feel a heavy weight surrounding me protectively, so I guessed I was in my bed because I felt warm…a big change since the last time I was awake. I could hear Rosette nearby, talking to what sounded like Father Remington.

"He's fine now Rosette, all we gotta do is wait. He has food, a warm bed, and rest; it's only a matter of time before he wakes up." Now that he mentioned it, I wasn't hungry anymore. I could smell something that smelled like soup on the nightstand table so I turned my head to it. Sure enough, there was a bowl with steam coming out of it that smelled like chicken noodle soup.

"How long do you think he will sleep Father?" Rosette asked as he heard her sip something, which he guessed was tea. They continued talking, but he tuned them out with a sigh.

'_Guess I should get up…'_ He thought wearily as he pulled off the covers and stood up. He saw his coat lying on a chair nearby and he walked over to it slowly, hating the cold beneath his feet. He was about to pick it up when he noticed the letter in his hand preventing him from doing so. Curious, he flipped open the top and pulled out the small piece of paper. It read,

_**Dear Chrono,**_

_**As I am most sad to inform you, there has been a slight **_

_**disturbance at home and we are ordering your immediate arrival back home. **_

_**We will be there tomorrow, around the time this was delivered, to pick you up.**_

_**Can't wait to see you again, **_

Love, Mum & Dad 

_**and the rest of the family**_

Wow. _This _certainly was odd; his mum and dad wanted him home, for what though? A 'slight disturbance' didn't tell you too much about it, ya know. That's odd since the last time he saw them…well, he apparently had no say in whether he was going or not, so he might as well get packed. He picked up his satchel, then dropped it, suddenly tired again.

'_I'll pack later. Right now, I want to go see Rosette.'_ He thought as he set the letter down on the chair and pulled on his coat, walking over to the door and opening it as he adjusted his collar. The talking behind it abruptly stopped as he walked out.

"Apparently that's how long it will take for him to wake up." Remington said as Rosette rushed over and bear hugged Chrono.

"Rosette…I can't…breath…" He gasped as Rosette squeezed him harder.

"Oh, sorry Chrono, it's just I'm happy that your all right…" She said as she dropped him with a 'thump' on the hardwood floor. "I'm sorry I was such a pig and wouldn't let you have any blankets…and that I sent you after that rag." She said, blushing. He looked up at her from the floor and smiled.

"It's okay Rosette, I don't mind. Besides, you probably needed it more than I did." He said as she helped him to his feet. Rosette was about to respond but Father Remington cut her off.

"Chrono, I believe you had a letter in your hand when I found you…" Father Remington said carefully as Chrono sat down at the table. Chrono nodded slightly as a sweatdrop formed on his forehead.

"Yeah, uh…it was a letter from…heh heh…my parents." He said slowly.

"Your parents?! I didn't know demon's have parents! What did they want? Wait, I know! They said, 'Congratulations, it's a boy! You better come home right now to be with your wife' didn't they?! You have a son?! You never tell me anything!" Rosette screamed as she pulled at her hair and stomped around the room loudly.

"Uh…no Rosette, I don't have a son, children for that matter, and I definitely don't have a wife." He said as Remington fell out of his chair from laughing so hard at Chrono's face. "They are coming here tomorrow to get me…because I'm going home." He said as he stared at his hands. The laughter and stomping stopped abruptly.

"Wh…what?" Rosette choked as Remington said,

"They're coming here…tomorrow?! Your family…" Remington put a head on his forehead and closed his eyes, apparently stressed. "Your family is well known for being _extremely_ over-energetic and short tempered…I don't know why you're not, but that's not the point. They are _way_ to energetic and dangerous to be playing with humans…." Rosette sat down next to Chrono and stared him in the eyes.

"Yeah, there are kinda energetic I guess. Everyday was unpredictable and fun…nothing was ever the same the next day." He laughed at Rosette's shocked face and Remington's panicking face. "Anyway, they're coming here to get me tomorrow, around the same time I got the letter, and I don't know when I'm returning." He smiled.

"AND JUST WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WHILE YOU'RE OFF PARTYING AND HAVING FUN WITH YOUR FAMILY?!" Rosette yelled as Chrono stood up.

"It wasn't my choice to go or not, Rosette, but I definitely can't take you; they'd eat you alive." He walked to his room door. Rosette couldn't tell if he was serious or not about what he said, but she didn't want to ask, I mean, they _were_ a family of demons after all. "I suggest you get some rest, you look tired after all." He said as he closed the door with a snap. That had certainly been a short discussion, and he didn't even have to explain it either, helpful.

He heard Rosette and Father Remington talking as they closed the front door. He sighed; that had been harder than he had thought, telling Rosette he would be gone for awhile and she was gonna be stuck here all alone. He walked over to the closet and picked up the dropped satchel; he might as well start packing since they would be here tomorrow. He couldn't tell Elder goodbye since the coot wouldn't be home for another month or two himself, so he'd leave a note in case the Elder got back first.

After he was finished packing, he laid down. Why did his family want him home _now?_ It's not like they were on bad terms, but they weren't exactly a tight-nit family either. He sighed; whatever the reason, he would find out tomorrow. He stretched slightly to turn off the light, then rolled over and went to sleep.

The sun shone through the window onto his face, waking him up. He sighed; how long did he sleep if the sun was already up? He normally slept till sunrise, not noon; not that he minded of course, it was a relief to get enough sleep for once. The sun only got brighter as he lay there, so he stretched his arms and legs then got up and moved away from the blinding annoyance.

Today was the day he would go back home, the first time in over 75 years…frightening. How much could it have changed? Surely not that much, at least, he hoped not. _'If I slept that long, then it's almost time to go I suppose. Better get my stuff and say goodbye to Rosette.'_ He thought as he grabbed his satchel and walked out the door, setting the note to Elder on the table.

Outside, it had stopped snowing, though the wind still blew, leaving the Order ridden with snow clear up to the knees. How fun. He struggled through the snow for a while, then stopped with a sigh. Now was one of those times he longed for his original height, at least then he wouldn't have trouble with _snow_. He could already feel a stir of demonic energy ahead of him.

'_Better hurry, don't want them to get off on the wrong foot with the Order.'_ He thought as he leaped through the snow once more.

When he had reached the spot where the energy was the strongest, he could feel the humming vibrating throughout his body, he saw a big red ball of energy spinning in the air gently. _'Now aren't they inconspicuous.'_ He thought as the ball began to descend to the ground, the humming increasing with every spin. He heard people running towards him and turned despite himself.

The sight was rather surprising, yet expected. Father Remington stood there with half of the Order's ground defenses, guns pointing to him. Rosette was nowhere to be seen, which made him slightly uneasy and happy at the same time.

"Sorry Chrono, but we can't take chances, you understand right?" Father Remington said as all the guns clicked out of their safety lock.

"Father, I doubt anyone in my family will be interested in harming you or anyone else in this Order. They really aren't like that." He said as he turned back to the energy sphere. It was almost to the ground now.

"I know, but I can't take chances with these kinda things, sorry." Chrono nodded, though he had really been tuning the priest out.

The humming increased to a point where it was running through your bones with it's melody, and ever growing as it neared him. It looked like he was about to say something else, but was cut off by a sudden roar. Red light poured over everything, blinding them as they stood there, forcing them to cover their eyes and turn, then, abruptly, it was over. No more red, no more sphere, just smoke. Father Remington blinked in confusion as Chrono laughed.

"As if you couldn't pick a better way to come, instead of a giant platform." He said as he brushed some red out of his hair and off his shoulders. Somewhere in the smoke, an answering laugh resounded, reverberating through all their bodies.

"I know, but they insisted that we use this way; I couldn't persuade them. Now, where is my son, do you know young human?" A deep voice called as the smoke cleared, revealing an _extremely_ tall form with wings slightly unfolded on its back. Chrono sighed.

"Still can't tell who's your son and who's not, huh dad? Well, the last time I checked, this 'young human' is your son." Chrono said. The smoke was almost completely gone now, unveiling a _tall_ man with short purple hair, a bone tail, black leathery wings, big potbelly, and one sleek ivory horn with a ring of silver at the end. The perfect figure of a nice dad, a little chubby, but friendly and good humored.

"Well I'll be, you definitely got shorter since I last saw you, my boy; not that you were much taller last time of course." He joked, causing everyone that was watching to sweatdrop and laugh.

"Oh, thanks so much for the support dad, oh no really, it's helpful." Chrono said sardonically as his father bent down, far down since Chrono was short and he was tall.

After several long seconds of investigating, he snorted, exhaling a small puff of white steam into the icy air; then laughed. It was a deep laughter, infectious too, that seemed to vibrate in your very bones, reaching deep down into the depths of your soul to cheer you up.

"Oh yeah, that's my son. No one else has those kind of eyes; freaky they are. Red as blood when he's angry, calm as the sunset when he's happy, and…the most shocking of all colors his eyes take on…is when he's sad; it's almost like looking into the very essence of sadness." Everything was quiet.

"Crimson…perhaps is the only color that can describe it closest. It's not something a father likes seeing in his son's eyes, I can assure you." He looked down at Chrono, and they all saw his face held grief and sadness.

"I'm so glad that your eyes have no sadness any longer. When I last saw you…it was all I could see in them. Now all I see, is happiness and laughter; very calming it is."

"So," He looked sly suddenly. "Just why do they look so happy? Is it someone special?" He asked, apparently teasing. Chrono was about to answer when-

"CHRONO! WAIT, DON'T GO YET!" Rosette screamed as she rushed towards them, breathing hard.

"Ha, I knew it; it _is_ someone special and you can't hide it, it's in your eyes." His dad said as Rosette reached them, leaning over panting as she fought to catch her breath.

"I…wanted…to say good-…goodbye before you go…and ask when you'll…you'll be back…" She gasped as she stood back up, face red from running in the cold, embarrassment clear on her face. Chrono smiled.

"Thanks Rosette, and I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll let you know when I'm coming back." She was about to say something, but she was cut off.

"When he'll be back? Never I hope. It was always fun with him home, just because he's always so understanding and doesn't judge you, I can talk to him about some of my most private issues and he'll always give me good advice and doesn't judge me about them." He smiled.

"I hope we can keep him longer this time; it's not like I enjoy seeing one of my favorite sons go away, and certainly not for 75 years." He laughed his deep laugh again. "Well, time to go, the whole family is there waiting; all of your 32 brothers and 49 sisters are home, so we should hurry. Even your 26 times removed Aunt Jodie came." Chrono sweatdropped as Rosette snickered.

"32 brothers and 49 sisters? Jeez, your really lost in the crowd aren't you Chrono?" She said as she laughed harder.

"Bah, girlie, that's nothing. He has a bigger family than his measly brothers and sisters, and he's the shortest of them all too! Though, he's the powerfullest one out all of us, so I guess size isn't everything, now is it?" His dad said, looking thoughtful as he scratched his chin. He shook his head and laughed.

"You couldn't pick on him and not expect to get bruised or broken bones when he was younger; little squirt isn't easy to pin to the ground when wrestling either…you can't put him in a headlock, he'll bite you." Chrono laughed a little at that remark, causing Rosette to laugh as well at the look on Chrono's dad's face.

"Little piranha has sharp fangs, I'll tell ya. I have proof up and down my arms, whatever you do, don't let him bite you. Hurts like crap and takes _forever_ to heal." He held up his arm, showing several fang marks that looked deep and painful. Rosette laughed as Chrono sweatdropped again, a small apologetic smile on his face.

"Well duh. You don't wrestle Chrono, that's just stupid to try. Of course he's gonna bite you when you have a hold of his head, idiot. I would too if I had the chance." Chrono's dad laughed in embarrassment and was getting ready to respond, but was cut off by the sudden clicking of his pocket watch. He looked at it for a second with a frown, then put it back in his pocket, though the frown didn't leave.

"It's been fun, really it has, but we need to go. Time is running out for her, and we need Chrono because he is the only one that can help." He said, putting his hands on Chrono's shoulders and turning him away from Rosette and pulled him back a little.

"Wait dad, is _mum_ still the same mum…ya know, my mum?" Chrono said shyly, apparently embarrassed about bringing it up in front of the Order. Chrono pulled back towards Rosette a little as his dad sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"That is the reason we need you home Chrono. But no, she is not. I have a new wife now, and she is 6 months along in a new little family member for you, and she wanted to meet you before it's born. And, get this, she's part of Dufou's bloodline! No more pursuers after us and everything, which, if I might add, is helpful. But…your mom is…I'm sure you'll find out when we arrive. Now, come along." He said, once again turning his back to Chrono and Rosette. Rosette looked at Chrono. He looked sad, but smiled at her nonetheless.

"It's okay, Rosette. Dad has a new wife or girlfriend every time I turn around…I should have expected it." He said quickly as he saw her sad face. He walked over to stand next to his dad.

"I'll be back soon, Rosette. Promise." Chrono yelled, waving and smiling before he disappeared in a whoosh of red smoke. Rosette stared at the spot they had just been in disbelief. He was gone…now what?

She turned and walked back inside, knowing that she was once again alone.

End Chapter 2, Meet the parents 

Hello! I know it has been a long time since I updated, but I'm trying to make the deadline, so don't get in a rush. The whole story will be finished this week, promise. Hope you had a great Christmas. Happy new years! God loves you and so do I!

_**SincerelyDove****of**_**_Light_**


	4. Sweet home Pandemonium

**Disclaimer:** These are my characters. Get your own.

Author help: AARGH!!!! I'M SO SICK OF THIS STORY NOT FLOWING RIGHT!! DIE DIE DIE DIE!! NOOOOOOO! COME BACK, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!! Whew, that was close. Anyway, this story is so OOC it's ridiculous, but don't complain because I wrote this, like, a LONG time ago and recently found it…I mean, I just wrote it!!! Heh heh….anyway, please review and such…but the next chapter is the finale so you better review if you want it! And, what's this, Chrono! Oh, poor Chrono! How could someone do such a thing to you?! Oh, you poor, poor boy… (all in the next chapter) Chapter 3 

**Sweet home Pandemonium**

Chrono- 

The platform crashed to the ground with a jolt as smoke rose up into the air, clouding the night sky. Chrono coughed against the smoke, closing his eyes as dust began to obscure his vision. He had always hated the landings of that thing because it had always been so rough. I mean, what if you had a broken bone? Not very helpful, dad the genius.

He walked out of the smoke…and was immediately thrown into a drove of hugging lunatics, which he guessed was part of his family. Everywhere he turned, he got hugs from his brothers, sisters, or even people he didn't know, all shouting his name. He struggled to get away from the huge mass of people, but he wasn't getting very far since they had him efficiently tied down with their arms. Someone tackled him, throwing him to the ground and making him lose his breath…and that started the dog pile.

"I…can't breath…you guys…" He choked as he wriggled and squired under the weight, trying to get them to move off him. Despite his attempts to break them off, more and more seemed to pile on him, efficiently flattening him against the cold grass. As he felt his ribs starting to crack, he felt someone pulling his hair painfully. AS IF THAT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH!!

All of a sudden, someone was pulling him out of the pile by a strong hand latched onto his shirt, and finally, out into the cold air, thankfully freed from the torturous bodies and arms. He gasped for air as he sat on the ground and rubbed the back of his head where someone had pulled on his braid and rubbed his ribs, which were twinging with pain every breath he took. When he had caught his breath, he looked up, intent on thanking the person…but the words died in his throat.

Aion…Aion stood there smiling down at him; Chrono crawled backwarsds, unsure of what to do.

"I believe you needed help, so I decided to lend a hand; after all…you _are_ my brother." Aion said as he held a hand out, going to help him to his feet. Chrono didn't take it.

"You may be my brother, but that doesn't mean that we're friends." He replied icily, standing up on his own, brushing away the offered hand. Anger flickered across Aion's face, then it was gone, once again passive and polite.

"You're my brother, and that alone should pass friendship any day. Now, why don't we go see just who dad's new wife is? Ya know, see who the heck she thinks she is getting into this family like that." He smiled, and Chrono thought he was going to say more, but instead he simply turned and walked off towards the house.

Chrono blinked; was that all he was going to say? Put the past behind them, be friends again? Truthfully, it sounded good to Chrono. It's not like he _enjoyed_ fighting him every time they met. Well, he could give it a try, and if it didn't work out, he could always go back to the Order.

"You coming?" Aion called from the door. Chrono smiled inwardly, glad to have his brother back.

"Sure." Chrono called as he took off after him, followed by some of his many brothers and sisters.

When they got inside, he paused. What would she be like? It's not like anyone could replace his real mum, but…he wasn't really in the mood to meet the next person who was supposed to take her place…not that she could. What good was coming home if you didn't get to see your real parents? He sighed, suddenly distraught. _'If only Rosette was here…'_ His thoughts were interrupted however, by a large fur-ball that came flying at him and tightly embracing him.

"Shader…I can't breathe…" He choked as the cat girl hugged him tightly.

"But it's been so long! I missed you so much, Chrono-sama!" She laughed as she let go of him and backed up a little. "Everyone's been so uptight when they heard that dad was sending you a letter and that you'd be coming today…absolutely shredded my nerves. But you're here now, so come on!" She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along the long hall towards, if he remembered accurately, the gigantic living room. It _had_ to be big if it was to fit his whole family, and still growing, in it.

As they entered the room, more of his family charged at him, suffocating him once again in their many arms…not to mention that he was the shortest in the family, excluding Shader, so they towered over him like skyscrapers. They backed off slowly, one at a time, revealing a lady dressed in all purple, golden hair, grey eyes, and many rings adorned her fingers as she sat in one of the puffiest armchairs in the room, fingers rubbing her gigantic stomach lazily.

"You must be Chrono. Your brothers and sisters have told me so much about you, good things I should say. I must admit, I am fascinated that you six pulled off such a crazy plot, considering…well, that doesn't matter now. Come, give your new mom a hug." She said quietly. Chrono couldn't place it, but something about her wasn't right…like there was something familiar about her…but he knew that something evil surrounded her, and he wasn't about to go near her. Chrono smiled and bowed politely.

"A pleasure to meet you…uh…Mrs." He said as the room fell silent, listening to their tense conversation. If she wanted him to call her his 'mom', then she was in for a rather big surprise.

"Call me mom, not Mrs. You will obey me as long as you are of this bloodline, since I am your new mother." Her voice held an edge of warning to it, but Chrono stared back defiantly.

Who was she, a fat pansy in an armchair, to tell him, a former Sinner, and one of the strongest at that, what to do? He only had one mum, and it definitely wasn't some fat, purple pansy that thought they could control him. It's not like he fought against her bloodline for nothing.

"Please forgive me if I do not choose to see you as…meritorious enough to fill that position. I am sure, of course, that you would feel the same way…given the circumstances." Chrono said icily, trying to remain, in some sense, polite. Her smile faded a little at his words, turning into a mock smile with hatred boiling beneath it. He heard Aion move to stand behind him, and soon the other Sinners followed suit. She was about to say something when his dad cut her off.

"Now, now, Chrono, be nice and apologize." His dad said firmly. Aion spoke up before Chrono could get the sharp words out of his mouth.

"Perhaps we should go out for some fresh air. It's a beautiful starry night tonight, so why don't we go see it?" _That_ started the big surge. Chrono found himself being carried out the door and out into the fresh night air, glad to be out of such an uncomfortable situation.

"Aion…what happened to mum?" Chrono asked later as he lay on the ground, panting from their previous game: Catch the Chrono. Ten guesses who won…no one. Aion looked over at Chrono from his lopsided position on the ground next to the other Sinners.

"About 5 months ago, she up and left after dad told her about the pansy inside was gonna have his kid. She was angry and yelled at him, saying stuff like 'You're the one who made them go away!' or 'You put the idea in their head to run away from home! You made them leave!' It was bad." He stopped for a little while, gazing at the night sky with a delicate frown on his face, then he went on.

"Anyway, all of our brothers and sisters went out to look for her, and when they finally found her…they found that she was 8 months pregnant and refused to talk to anyone. The only thing she would say was, 'I'll only talk to Chrono. He, at least, is trustworthy…unlike you.' So dad sent you a letter, as well as one to us. He called us all home, though I don't know why. When I returned, I got into a similar…uh, _discussion_ with the pansy as well, so don't feel bad."

Chrono blinked a little in surprise. Why would dad call them all home without a good excuse or reason? One that he didn't tell them anyway. And what of his mum? If she really was…then she was 2 months along when dad got scandalous with that purple pansy, and wham. Here they are now. Stupid dad…having to ruin everything with his wandering eyes on people best left avoided.

"So he called me home so I could talk to mum?" He asked in disbelief. Surely that wasn't the only reason… Aion nodded.

"But…why should I ask mum to come back when it's probably for the best that she stays away?" He asked, eyes closing against his will.

"Heck if I know." Aion responded instantly. "As far as I'm concerned, she's better off away from this psycho family." Chrono nodded, and he felt himself drifting away from the conversation more and more.

"I'll ask…dad tomorrow…" He yawned as he drifted off to sleep, the day's events finally taking toll on the exhausted demon.

"Come on, Rosette! You can't mope around here forever. Sister Kate gave you two a mission, now get your butt out of bed and hop to it." Anna yelled at Rosette, throwing the covers off the bed and revealing a bedraggled Rosette, complete with drool and fluff-ball hair.

"Leave me alone…I don't wanna go on a mission on the day after Thanksgiving…psycho…" Rosette mumbled from under the pillow she had shoved on her face to avoid the bright sunlight. Anna turned around, fuming.

"Well too bad! Get up, lazy butt!" She yelled, taking the pillow and whacking Rosette in the head with it, throwing it's fluffy contents around the room. Rosette yelped, making Azmaria walk in the door due to surprise. She quickly observed the scene for a moment, then said quietly,

"Chrono just throws her out the window…" Anna turned around, an evil glint in her eyes.

"No Azmaria! You weren't supposed to tell her that!" Rosette wailed as she flew out the window, clutching her pillow tightly to her.

5 minutes later:

"Grr…like I need this right now." Rosette growled, trying to see through the rain that was falling heavily on the windshield.

"Well, Chrono should be writing soon, since I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him." Azmaria tried, hoping to comfort the angry nun enough to make her stop running people off the road. Rosette sat up straight in the seat.

"I guess you're right…but I wished he'd have spent Thanksgiving here…with us…"

"He'll be back, I'm sure of it. Now, what kind of demon is it that we're supposed to get rid of?" Azmaria replied, trying to change the subject before Rosette started crying again.

"Some demon that's getting too comfortable in downtown New York. She gave me a small pack of Sacred's and a broken down car, and she expects me to defeat this thing _how_?" Rosette said, pushing harder on the pedal. Azmaria gulped. A small pack of Sacreds?

"Well, let's hurry up and get rid of it, okay? And when we get back, there might be a letter from Chrono to us!" She yelled joyfully, hoping to make it infectious. It worked, and Rosette cheered up as she ran into several cars and forced them out of the way.

"We're finally back…I thought we wouldn't make it to see this ugly old building ever again!!" Rosette howled as she jumped out of the car and was greeted by Sister Kate.

"I trust you didn't blow up any buildings or anything of the like?"

"Nope! Everything was left as we found it, except the demon, of course." Sister Kate smiled at hearing that, and took something out of her pocket and waved in front of Rosette's face.

"What's that?"

"Chrono sent you a letter. Wanna read it?" Rosette snatched it out of her hands immediately and flipped it open. It read:

Dear Rosette,

Hope you're doing okay…but then again, it's the other's I have

to worry about. Anyway, it looks like I might get to come home soon

after I find mum and convince her to…well, I have to convince her of something.

Dad's being a…well, changing subject. His new wife is really pushing my nerves!! I was so ready to

kill her the other day!! Anyway, it appears dad went and got her going when mum was

already going along by 2 months, so she left him and now it's my job

to go find her and talk to her. Dad wants me to bring

her home, but I don't think she needs to come back to our twisted family.

That pansy it FAT!! She's like, bloated or something…but ya. I guess she would be…

Okay, hope you're doing good there, and happy holidays!! Tell AZ I said hi! LATER!!

WML, Chrono (with my love)

She finished reading it out loud, making Azmaria blush as Sister Kate laughed.

"That doesn't sound like Chrono!"

"Well, he _has_ been hanging out with his weird family lately…" Azmaria answered.

"Weird?!"

"Well, they are…" She said, cringing from Rosette's raised fist.

"Yeah, I know. Come on, let's go inside, I'm cold."

End Chapter 3, Sweet home Pandemonium 

Okay, that's it. Read the next chapter when it's up, since I'm bored. DON'T YOU EVEN COMPLAIN ABOUT MY LATENESS BECAUSE I'M SOO SICK OF EVERYONE ELSE DOING SO!!!! huff bye AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAR HAR HAR!! IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, I MIGHT JUST GIVE YOU A PREVIEW TO GET YOU GUYS TO REVIEW!!

**Preview:**

A fat old lady demon dressed in a revealing bathrobe opened the door, smiling expectantly as she put her hands on her hips. He blushed furiously, thanking the Lord silently that no one was around to hear those comments. He looked away as he saw the lady give a swish of her thin robe, revealing that she had no other clothes on.

"Uh, no…I must have got the wrong door, sorry." He said, turning. As he began to walk away, he felt heavy arms wrap around him tightly, pulling him back.

"NOOOOO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DO THAT!!!!!"

**End Preview- **Ha ha ha! Anyway, if you wanna find out what's gonna happen to poor little Chrono, you have to review! AND I MEAN IT! I'M EXPECTING SOME, NOT JUST A MEASLY 3 OR 4! 7 is my limit, and I'm not budging. See ya in 7 reviews! (and that counts as 7 people, not one person reviewing 7 times)


	5. 3,000 leagues in search of mother

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah…whatever.

Author help: Blah blah blah. Now, since I…uh…am lacking current imagination to keep this story going, it will not be the last chapter. I am asking for ideas…something I swore not to do…oh the shame…so please, answer my pitiful call for help AND HELP ME!!!!! And just so you don't get confused and miss the point, cocotte is a fancy way of saying hooker. Aqua vitae means booze, liquor, beer, alcohol, etc. don't forget! I wrote this while listening to Linkin Park: Meteora. It really helps you get into the Chrono Crusade universe because it describes such an angry, struggling, loving climate…I really like them…too bad they don't have that many CD's…sigh anyway, review! 

_Chapter 4_

_**3,000 leagues in search of Mother**_

Chrono:

"So I'm supposed to go in there, talk to her, and convince her to come out and talk?" Chrono asked, hand grasping the wall quietly as he leaned against the heavy stone building. His dad nodded, making Chrono sigh slightly at the simplexes of it. "Fine, but don't you come in." Chrono replied, standing up and walking to the door.

Every step he took on the wooden stairs creaked. He tried tiptoeing just to see if it'd help…and it didn't. It actually made it louder! It was driving him crazy to have to listen to that annoying sound every second he took a step when he was trying to be quiet. Which is why he was glad when he got to the landing, which, thankfully, was made of stone.

With grateful ease, he leapt onto the non-creaking material, cursing the hardwood floor that he had just left. He stared around, trying to recall what was told to him by his dad before he left.

'_Room 34…got that?_'

"I think he said 32…or was it 34? Maybe I'll just knock on them all…" He said to himself, walking over to the door labeled 31 in peeling gold paint.

Knock 

**Knock**

He rasped on the door lightly with his hand, trying to keep the noise from echoing down the silent halls. Slowly, the door opened, bringing the smell of cats and mold with it.

"Who's there? Ah, what a cute boy. You're not the cocotte I called for are you? You don't really look strong enough…or big enough…" A fat old lady demon dressed in a revealing bathrobe said, her eyes darting downward. He blushed furiously, thanking the Lord silently that no one was around to hear those comments or to see that she was now staring at his…well…it was uncomfortable. He looked away as he saw the lady give a swish of her thin robe, revealing she wasn't wearing clothes underneath it.

"Uh, no…I must have got the wrong door, sorry." He said, turning. As he began to walk away, he felt heavy arms wrap around him tightly, pulling him back.

"Aren't you a cutie? I think you'll do _just_ fine…" The fat lady whispered hoarsely in his ear, sounding like grating fingernails on a chalkboard. He cringed, especially as the hair on her wart touched his face. He grabbed her arms, trying to get himself free as she tightened her grip menacingly, laughing maniacally.

"No you old bat!! Let me go!" Chrono yelled, trying to loosen her grip, though, it wasn't really helping any.

"Haha, looks like I don't need money now!"

"Aaah!!" He struggled harder as he shut his eyes, praying someone would save him.

"Chrono? Is that you, Chrono? Are you my son?" A voice called, making him open one of his eyes slightly. What he saw was a wasting figure, aged but sturdy that stood in the doorway a few doors down, looking at him in amazement and shock. The stomach was a dead giveaway of what her condition was, making her look somewhat scary. "Let him go, you old perv. Your hooker will be here soon enough, now get back in your room and leave my son alone." The woman said, standing firm and staring the woman in the face as her voice rung out harshly.

The lady that had Chrono trapped let go and scuttled back to her room, eeping a little.

"M-mum?"

"It _is_ you, honey! Oh, I'm so happy to see you again!" His mum said joyfully, harsh tones evaporating from her voice as she embracing him tightly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"How have you been, mum?"

"Oh, I always loved how you said mom. It always had that different sound…like a human British person. None of my other son's have such an odd quality…quite unique, but then again, so are you. Oh, how I've missed you!" She said, leaning against him heavily, nearly making him stumble backwards.

"Mum, why are you living here?"

"We'll talk inside, away from prying ears." She said, letting him go and walking back through the open door. He followed obediently, closing the door behind him. The room was quite bare. No pictures hung from the walls; no light fell upon the dark; there was no scent of food on the air, making him guess that she hadn't eaten in awhile.

"Are you doing okay alone, mum? It looks like you could use some help around here…"

"No, not really. I want nothing more to do with that family of yours. I hate the blood you got from your father so much. If only I had choose someone else to be my partner…but then, I'd never have you." She said, sitting on one of the chairs in the room. He blinked shyly, not really being able to say anything about the subject. I mean, what** could** he say? 'oh yeah, I hate my blood too. Too bad we can't get rid of it.' Ha! Yeah right!

"So you won't come back with me?" He asked quietly, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall as he tried to make himself comfortable.

"To where?"

"Uh…home?"

"No. I will never go back to that home ever again."

"But mum-"

"Your father put you up to this, didn't he? Well, if you only came here to make me come back, then you can forget about it."

"Mum…what if you came with me somewhere else? What if I got you away from here…took you somewhere else where you can have your kid and raise him decently? Would you come with me?" He pleaded, hoping she would say yes.

"To where? Where could I go now? I don't have a lot of money, and I certainly don't have enough strength to go anywhere right now…"

"What about the human world? I could look after the kid while you go and explore the world, have fun, find a decent place to stay and get your strength back…then I could see you more often!" He said cheerfully, making her smile happily.

"That's what I missed about you, Chrono. Never giving up or letting others condemn themselves to death…" A guilty look flashed over his face, his thoughts flashing back to Rosette briefly. "Would you really do that for me?"

"I would…but I'll need help from my friends. If you're willing, I'll be back after I get things arranged, okay?" He said, standing up and grasping the door handle carefully. His mom nodded, and waved him off.

"Thanks Chrono. You helped me see that even if you have bad blood, you're not a bad person." She said sweetly, though somewhere deep inside he felt the pang of sadness and pain from that comment. He nodded and closed the door behind him with a sigh.

'_Oh mum, why do you say that? Why won't you overlook that the man you despise is my father?'_

"ROSETTE! YOU GOT ANOTHER LETTER FROM CHRONO!" Azmaria screamed as she tore through the halls, quickly drawing a tag-along group.

"What?! Give it!" Rosette yelled back, snatching the letter from her hand and ripping it open before reading in a loud voice.

**Dear Rosette, **

**Things are going so great here! You'll never guess what happened to me today.**

**I was nearly molested by an old hag, which really scared me because she's old**

**And old demons are supposed to be 'moralized'. I've heard of old and young relationships, **

**But that was ridiculous! Oh yeah, and I talked to mum today.**

**Glad to see not much has changed. She still judges me by my blood, oh yeah, and she's **

**Still living in poverty. I offered to find her a place to stay in the **

**Human world, so I'll be gone a little longer. Hope your holidays go well, since **

**Mine is gonna be like crap here. Hey, I gotta go, Dad's fighting with **

**Shader again and it's getting bad, catch ya later! **

**Chrono**

Rosette finished reading the letter with a laugh. What an optimistic spirit he had when he was bored. She sighed and folded up the letter, tucking it in her pocket with a sigh. Oh well, if things were going good, then he might be home for Christmas.

"Ugh…maybe we shouldn't party so hard…with such hard liquor…" Chrono mumbled as he woke up, rubbing his head as he rolled over on the table and sending several aqua vitae bottles to the ground in a tinkle of breaking glass.

"But…that'd ruin the fun…" Jenai moaned back from his lopsided position of half in the chair and half on the ground. Chrono propped himself up on his elbows and groaned. HIS HEAD **HURT**. They had nearly depleted the alcohol supply that dad had stored up…but it's not like they cared. Chrono swung his legs a little, trying to get the feeling back in them as they hung off the table.

"What happened last night?" he asked, closing his eyes and leaning backwards on his elbows.

"Ugh…we drank a **lot**…then we…uh…I dunno, ask Aion…" Jenai said, rolling off the chair and on to the floor where he snored loudly.

'_It's a good thing Rosette isn't here…'_ he thought as he slipped off the table onto his feet and looked around in the dim lighting. He took a few unsteady steps, before he felt something hit his foot.

"Aion?"

"You didn't have to kick me in the head…" He replied groggily, rubbing his head slightly and propping himself up against the wall. Chrono was about to respond, but when he opened his mouth…

"Oh gross! Did you **really** have to barf on me?!" Aion said, trying to brush some off his shirt and hands, though he was failing. Chrono wiped his mouth, smiling inwardly.

"Uh…sorry. Didn't expect that…but do you know what we did last night?" He asked, feeling his stomach give another lurch and barfed some more.

"Maybe I'll tell you when you stop puking on me." Aion said, moving out of the way as the second round of vomit hit him squarely in the face.

"Right, sorry again." _Not really…_ "Now what did we do last night?"

"Well I'll tell ya, you sure know how to party." Aion said, laughing slightly as he saw Chrono's worried face. "Don't worry, you didn't do anything you'd regret…that much…"

'_Oh no…'_ Chrono thought, imagining the worst.

"What do you mean 'that much'?" He asked, fearing the answer.

"Why don't you ask Rizelle? I'm sure she'd remember…" Chrono's face paled in the dim lighting, making Aion laugh harder. "Oh my, looks like you can't take a joke." Chrono stiffened.

"So I didn't…?" Aion shook his head, making Chrono let out a sigh of relief. "Well…what are we going to do today?"

"Well…you said you were gonna go look for a place for mom to stay…don't you remember?" Aion asked, looking up at Chrono as he smiled slightly.

"Um…no, not really. But…I guess I'll go then…" Chrono said, moving towards the door and opening it. Receiving several groans and mumbles from disgruntled demons as the light shone in, Chrono shut the door and moved off.

End Chapter 4, 3,000 leagues in search of mother 

Hello! It's me again! Instead of a really long and boring note, I have one simple question to ask you. I was reading in the paper where a teenage boy and his father dragged six girls from Wichita, Kansas across the borders into Oklahoma and forced them to become prostitute's for their own sick enjoyment. They would make truck drivers pay $400-$500 dollars for one night. One girl tried to escape and was murdered, but they found the girls in Oklahoma City where authorities discovered them. The boy and his father are under charges and will face life in prison if they are convicted, which leads to my question. If you were one of those girls, would you become a prostitute to live, or keep your morals and die? Please review and tell me because this is something that came as an odd question to me…what is life without morals? But what are morals without life?


End file.
